


The Sweetest with You

by MsLane



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLane/pseuds/MsLane
Summary: Stacie wakes Aubrey up in the middle of the night. A little Staubrey drabble I was asked to write x





	

Aubrey is in that place right between awake and asleep not at all sure as to why that is when she remembers why she’s even aware of this.

“What’re you doing?” Aubrey barely murmurs the question without opening her eyes, speaking to the koala bear impersonator that has just latched onto her from behind.

“Shh sleep baby.”

That’s her only reply, and Aubrey can’t help the lazy smile that touches her lips as she hums lowly before asking, “Are you okay?”

Stacie buries her face in the back of Aubrey’s neck and breathes deep before softly whispering, “Yeah baby, I’m okay. Go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Aubrey pulls Stacie’s arms tighter around her waist, grabs hold of her hands and lifts one up to her lips and presses a kiss to her wrist, “Okay. Love you.”

Aubrey smiles when she feels Stacie’s own smile against her skin, “Love you too. Sweet dreams ‘brey.”

“The sweetest with you.”

Stacie’s arms tighten around her slightly and Aubrey feels her inhale a deep breath before releasing it in a soft sigh, “God you’re wonderful…” Stacie softly murmurs this against the back of Aubrey’s neck, her lips brushing against her skin as she does so, “Sleep baby, I’m going under myself.”

Aubrey hums and scoots back against Stacie. She lets out her own contented sigh and thinking, not for the first time, how very glad she is that she has Stacie.


End file.
